pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lullysing
Wow, ok.... First of all, welcome to PvX. I'm glad you're contributing. It's nice to have newer users who know the general qualities of builds. However, I feel the need to point a few things out to you. Please remember that these are suggestions and not demands, and they are in no way meant to demean your character. # You don't need to begin a new section for each of your comments. That's simply unnecessary, especially if no one else is talking on your build. # I don't really know how to put this gently, so I'll just say it. Your comments come off as some of the most pretentious statements I've ever heard. From an outsider perspective, it sounds like you think you're the best player in the world....and even if that's true, it's still not a good idea to flaunt. # Your build is very similar to the MoP Raptor farmer. I don't think that really matters, but it's bound to come up sooner or later and I thought you should check out our PvX:WELL policy in case someone mentions it. Apart from that, it's nice to have you here and I hope you continue to edit :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:42, 17 April 2010 : lol, I actually put a section about that raptor thing. A lot of people have seen it, and yet nobody has been able to link me to that farm build. Main reason i posted is so people could have a new perspective on 100b builds, and see that the concept for a 100b doesn't have to stop with the "stiff" manlyway structure. It's also i think an evolution of 100b principles in a new direction. Already i see one guy thinking about a "minimanly" gimmick with it, which is nice.--Lullysing 16:49, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I was just pointing out that you should know the policy if the issue comes up. From what I can tell, it has an entirely different purpose and should be a separate build. I just wanted you to be aware. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:47, 17 April 2010 Bounce spiker testing: Free inscriptions I have : *Life is pain *Hail to the king *Might is right Put your name next to the one you want, and i'll message you for delivery. Do tell me what you think of the build.--Lullysing 04:15, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey I won't even bother contacting you on the Bounce Spiker's talk since I feel it'd get lost in the wall of text. You've managed to create the longest article for a single build I've ever seen during my 2 years on PvX, and with the talk page looking like http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build_talk:W/N_Bounce_Spiker&action=history, I feel you've really just.... just...... ... Can you please just make the article in line with the other builds on this site, and I wouldn't really mind if you'd just plain outright delete over half of what you've written on the talk. We really need to practice conciseness. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 20:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : Believe it or not chaos, I do read everything on those pages. Tell me how to archive the old discussion so i can fix the talk page. As for the build page itself, i could probably trim one of the doa variants. People on the talk page wanted a necromancer variant, and that's the only reason it was added. I wanted to put the team integration section so people could have an idea how to slot this into teambuilds. :Also, could it be possible to reconsider the vote by "myotheracct" . That guy really gives me the feel he's a sockpuppet out for fucking with people for shit and giggles. His user's been deleted before i believe? --Lullysing 03:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I do believe that you'd read it all, but stillllllll. You archive a page by cut/pasting, or preferably just moving the page altogether, to a new name (say, Build talk:W/N Bounce Spiker/Archive 1). Just learn through mistakes, and if you don't seem to get a hold of it, I can do it for you. ::If you want to contact someone about their vote, you're first best off contacting them on their own talk page, or if you know they've been actively watching the build talk, then that is a fine place for it. After this you can still try to bring it up on the Admin Noticeboard, but I'll warn you that you'll rarely get your will through before you're a bit more familiar to how this place works. ::And you don't need a readymade skill bar for every single skill variant, one skill bar is just enough. People are well capable of changing out one skill for some rare special circumstance. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 14:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, what about real vetting ? Or is it all bullshit, with the real voting power being about Who You Know, and how big your voting posse is ? Shit man, originally i didn't even want to put it on pvx, but friends convinced me it needed to be put out there. It is a different direction for 100b builds that i think is valid. And sure, some people may not like it, and that's normal. But to dismiss shit and 0 a build without having even tried it downright disgusts me.--Lullysing 15:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just thought I'd put it out there that you don't know to try a build to know how it works and see synergy between skills etc. etc. blah blah blah. If your build gets voted down by lots of people it's probably bad. I haven't seen it so I can't say myself. Just some advice. --''Short'' 15:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmmm yeah I hold a quote around for summarizing our "policy" regarding voting without testing. In short, we think people are well capable of figuring out how well a build works without testing it, it'd take too much effort to have at least 5 different people test every build in practice. ::::And we don't pay very much attention to whether people vote 0-0 or 2-2, it's still in the same category of "trash", and it's anyways the reasoning that gets most weight. And I know the people who voted, and I know this site :p hate to seem like a pessimistic bitch, but it's a waste of precious brain capacity to hope that an already trashed build passed. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::And also, I'm no admin, the voting is still in process. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:04, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Your revert Why did you consider that vandalism? [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 17:12, 9 September 2010 (UTC) :Your revert was right, i misread the line as "attack using meteor/rodgort/ressig" ( as in sarcastic) instead of "Attack enemies using these skills". Even then that comment is sorta stupid: you want to interrupt them, so in that case they should recommend to keep disrupting spear for rupting those opponents... --Lullysing 17:31, September 9, 2010 (UTC) so--Oskar 21:42, September 14, 2010 (UTC)